


Tanti Auguri

by EneriMess



Category: One Piece
Genre: Happy Birthday, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 06:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5081470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EneriMess/pseuds/EneriMess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quanti modi esistono per dare a Law la sua torta di compleanno?<br/>« Esprimi un desiderio, Trafalgar »<br/>[One Shot][PWP][YAOI]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tanti Auguri

****

**Tanti Auguri**

   
   
   
   
   
Il sapore zuccheroso della fetta di torta gli invase la bocca insieme alle due dita che gliela cacciarono dentro di prepotenza.   
« Succhia » intimò una voce di cui non scorse il volto. Aveva gli occhi chiusi, ma quando provò ad aprirli avvertì la sensazione del raso sulle palpebre, una fascia di stoffa stretta intorno alla testa a celargli la vista.  
Le due dita di prima si mossero impazienti sulla sua lingua.  
« _Succhia_ » ripeté perentoria la stessa voce e Law avrebbe voluto rispondere " _Non darmi ordini_ ", ma una mano grande e rude si chiuse sul suo membro turgido, strappandogli un verso di sorpresa.  
Mosse la lingua. La saliva gli sfuggì dall'angolo della bocca e il sapore di cioccolato fondente e crema chantilly si mescolarono, scendendogli giù per la gola. Una punta di amarena, come piaceva a lui, stuzzicò le sue papille gustative.  
Nel mentre la mano che lo circondava adeguava il ritmo delle carezze di pari passo con l'impegno altalenante che lui ci metteva nel succhiare le due dita, e questo lo fece fremere, ancora contrariato dal voler dar retta alla richiesta impostagli. Tentò di muoversi, ma si accorse di avere anche i polsi annodati.  
 _Perché non se ne era accorto prima?_  
« Non ti agitare » gli sussurrò la voce a un soffio dal suo orecchio. Era roca e divertita, suadente, rovente, a tratti lo sfidava a fare il contrario, promettendo tutto e niente. Un morso sul lato del collo, sotto il lobo dove gli orecchini tintinnarono, gli provocò un secondo gemito e per un attimo temette di strozzarsi con quelle due dita ancora ficcate in bocca.   
Inarcò la schiena, conscio di non sapere né come quella situazione fosse iniziata, né tantomeno dove si trovasse. Tentò di forzare la stoffa in cui era bloccato, ma quella non cedette.  
La voce rise gutturale e nuove mani sconosciute percorsero le linee dei suoi tatuaggi, pizzicandogli il petto nelle zone sensibili, scendendo lungo la curva della sua spina dorsale fino ad afferrargli con forza la carne soda delle natiche.  
Una remota nota di inquietudine lo invase a tutti quei tocchi che non riusciva a identificare, ma i suoi labili sforzi di ribellione si arrestarono in un tremito, insieme al suo respiro. Una bocca stava dedicando attenzioni calde e umide alla sua virilità, suggendola senza indugi e senza concedergli di realizzare davvero la situazione, tanto che i messaggi dei nervi gli esplosero in testa in una baraonda di sprazzi sensoriali che gli fecero dimenticare ogni cosa.  
Fece fatica a mantenere la ragione, a ripetersi che quella bocca in cui era avviluppato la conosceva. La stessa che poco prima l’aveva baciato. La stessa che non pensava gli avrebbe mai riservato un così intenso trattamento.  
« K-Kidd... » biascicò in un mormorio quando le due dita lo lasciarono libero con la mente sul baratro della confusione.   
In risposta ricevette un bacio invadente, sgraziato e che non gli diede il tempo di riprendere fiato. La lingua del Capitano spaziò il suo palato, mescolandosi ai residui amarognoli del cacao, portandosi via respiri e mugugni.  
Law mosse il bacino confusamente. La stoffa sugli occhi e ai polsi lo portò a cercare di più con qualsiasi altro senso non imbrigliato, così replicò al bacio animalesco con un morso, inalando l’odore di pelle sudata e salsedine, cercando con l’udito gemiti o i ghigni sprezzanti che conosceva bene. Reagì alla sfida, tentò di ribellarsi senza aver chiaro lo spazio in cui si muoveva.  
Una mano del rosso lo afferrò per la mascella, stringendo abbastanza da immobilizzarlo. Di nuovo un avvertimento. Di nuovo una provocazione.  
« Esprimi un desiderio, Trafalgar » soffiò il Capitano con arrogante diletto e la sua voce parve provenire da ogni angolo dell’ambiente, come un’ombra che Law intuì alla fine gravare su di sé. Le due dita di prima lo invasero di nuovo dabbasso, dolorose ma desiderate. Le mani sconosciute tornarono sul suo corpo teso e imperlato e lo percorsero, guidandolo con carezze afrodisiache fino a restare in ginocchio, prono, alla totale mercé del rosso.  
« Tanti auguri » sogghignò la voce di Eustass, e la sua mano lasciò il posto a una stoccata che strappò al moro un gemito altisonante che contenne a fatica. Avendo le braccia immobilizzate dietro la schiena e i palmi del rosso serrati sui propri fianchi a dettare la cadenza dei movimenti, Law si ritrovò a mordere la stoffa del lenzuolo, combattendo contro le trascinanti pulsazioni che si stavano amplificando nel suo basso ventre, e la cocciuta volontà di restare lucido, di ascoltare non potendo vedere, di non lasciarsi sfuggire un sospiro, una sillaba, un tocco, un affondo.  
Kidd trovò il suo punto debole e di piacere, e Law non si trattenne più, né nei versi né nell’assecondare il ritmo impostogli. Avrebbe voluto sentire la voce di Kidd preda della lussuria, e quegli stessi gemiti bramati, che chiamavano il suo nome, gli scivolarono sulla pelle come se ci fossero sempre stati.   
La punta del suo membro strusciò sulle lenzuola, tumido e al limite.  
Se solo Eustass l’avesse sfiorato….  
Se l’avesse preso di nuovo con la sua malagrazia…  
   
   
   
Un sospiro gutturale abbandonò le sue labbra asciugate dall’aria fredda dell’alba che spirava dall’oblò.  
Non aprì gli occhi, serrando quasi le palpebre nel tentativo di trattenere le sensazioni dilaganti di appagamento. Dita lunghe e nervose, nell’inconscio, avevano dato il colpo di grazia alla sua erezione sotto il lenzuolo. Rimasero abbandonate inerti e appiccicaticce sul basso ventre mentre gli strascichi del sogno scivolavano via come le ultime gocce di cera di una candela appena estintasi.  
Con un gemito frustrato Law si passò la mano libera sul viso, schiudendo finalmente le palpebre e mettendo a fuoco il soffitto della sua cabina con una chiara traccia di disappunto nelle linea della bocca.  
Un subbuglio di emozioni annidatisi tra gola e sterno lo fecero sbuffare irritato, ma senza agitarlo. Non avrebbe potuto in alcuna maniera, visti i residui dell’orgasmo che ancora gli sconquassavano i nervi e le sinapsi come una marea restia a ritirarsi.  
Se Eustass-ya pensava di potergli invadere la fase REM con certe maniere dittatoriali – e soprattutto nel giorno del suo compleanno – si sbagliava di grosso.  
 _Tanti auguri_ glieli avrebbe cantati lui, promise tra sé, scostandosi le coperte di dosso e dirigendosi verso il bagno.  
Prima lo avrebbe tagliato a pezzetti e poi gli avrebbe ribadito che a lui, gli ordini, poteva solo sognarseli di darli.  
   
   
   
 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ♥ … doveva essere una cosa per il compleanno di Traffo (6/10), nata tra l’altro sul cellulare, sul memo, in mezzo al nulla, e forse avrebbe dovuto essere anche più zozza.  
> Per queste misere mille parole e qualcosa ci ho messo due giorni – vergogna – prima volta che scrivevo una PWP (D E A T H non conta… giusto? O.o) e questo mi ricorda che su di loro ho tanta altra roba che aspetta di vedere la luce.  
> Comunque. Ehm. Sì, non è che ci sia altro da dire. Law è molto più di qualche sogno erotico in cui le sue fantasie nascoste (sì, dai, è pure leggera come cosa… una benda qui, altre mani lì… e no, non sono di Robin) prendono il sopravvento. Però per questo giro ci accontentiamo.  
> Non so voi, la sequenza delle poche battute di Kidd mi è piaciuta. Spero che le sue espressioni molto da Sabaody siano trapelate. E poi tutto è nato dalla torta. Uno dei mille modi in cui dare a Traffo la sua torta di compleanno. *correanascondersi*  
> Ah, il titolo pronunciatelo mentalmente come la stessa frase detta dal nostro Capitano nella shot. Stesso tono. Sì sì.  
> Detto anche troppo!  
> Alla prossima, fangherls! Lasciate un commentino se avete apprezzato *.* Ma pure se avete da ridire! Non facciamoci mancare nulla! =D  
> Mi trovate anche tramite email: enerimess@hotmail.it !
> 
> Nene


End file.
